


Emperor of Sand

by Talicor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talicor/pseuds/Talicor
Summary: Just a little something I wrote in my sleep.A poem(?) from Haggar's perspective





	Emperor of Sand

Whatever happened to one so grand?

Whatever happened to you, dear emperor of sand?

I watched you fall and rise again. Fall once more, and I will pull you to your feet.

But whatever happened to that shining star? The one that brought us both so far?

You are old now... And I am too...

But I don't believe we are yet through.

Dear king of silver. Dear lord of moons.

We held the universe in our spoons. 

Ready for a bite, we never gave thought to our height.

For without your wings, we could not fly.

~

 

Whatever happened to you, my emperor of sand?

Silver dunes no longer sing, home gone from your great hands.

Perhaps that is what broke you. What fractured you upon the fall.

You were so wise with your keen eyes.

But now I only see empty panes.

~

 

Are you still in there, my dear emperor of sand?

Please take my hand.

Power and glory, yes they're grand...

But please, please understand.

Emperor of sand.

~

 

I want what's best for you, it's nothing but true.

I know you are mad, and I am nothing if not sad.

At the loss of my dear, dear emperor of sand.

~

 

Your death looks like a star, my own wounds are nebulae.

I won't let you drift far, I'll never betray.

Sleep now, my Emperor... My love.

I watch you shine now, like the stars above.

~


End file.
